Just Go For It
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU- Mac doesn't have anyone in New York, he meets Stella in a diner. She says that if he wants to make a change in his life he could adopt a kid. He meets Reed Garrett and they grow a bond. Changes are made in Mac's life... Reed/Mac fatherson with SM
1. Chapter 1: The Name's Reed Garrett

**Just Go For It**

**Summary**_**: AU- Mac doesn't have anyone in New York, but when he meets Stella in a diner they get into talking. She says that if he wants to make a change in his life he could adopt a kid. He meets Reed Garrett and they grow a bond. A lot of changes are made in Mac's life. Reed/Mac father/son relationship and SMacked**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, **or _**the characters**_

_A/N: Yep my muse going crazy again, if you want me to continue this right away RnR if not just tell me and I'll update my other stories first._

_**Chapter 1: The Name's Reed Garrett**_

He was waiting for her again. Stella Bonasera. He saw her every Wednesday and Friday morning at this diner for the past few weeks. It was Wednesday, and she wasn't there yet. For not knowing much about her he was worried when she didn't show up at her normal time.

"Hey Jason," Mac called for the owner.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where's that Stella lady?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, she's almost an hour late."

"I hope she's okay."

"Mac, it's Stella, she is okay, probably just caught traffic or something," he nods and went back to work.

Mac finished his coffee and was fixing to leave when the door opened. Stella came in and saw Mac, her frowned turned into a smile.

"Sorry I slept in a little late."

"I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sure you were," she smirks.

Jason came back, "I knew I heard your voice."

"Hey Jason, can I have my..."

"Black coffee, two sugars, coming right up," he nods, and went to get her coffee.

"Are you okay? You seem a little..."

"Cranky, bitchy, what's your word?" she growled at him.

"I was going to say upset."

"Sorry," she frowns. "Last night was long."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," she grunts. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs.

"So how was your night?"

"Fine, I guess. If you find staying at home, reading the newspaper fun."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"Not really. I usually like keeping to myself."

"Sounds very exciting," she rolled her eyes.

"What do you usually do?"

"Help out at an orphanage. St. Basil's."

"What made you want to volunteer there?"

She frowns, and decided to tell him. "I grew up there. So I like helping the kids there now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Living on my own made me much stronger."

"So your alone just like me?"

"One thing I learned is that you are never truly alone."

"But trust me, I am."

"And why is that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I'm too stubborn to let people in my life."

"Maybe you just need someone to change that for you. Maybe one afternoon while I'm at the orphanage you can tag along."

"Me with children? That will never go well."

"I know some kids who will love you."

"Someone loving me, I doubt it."

"What made you this way anyways?"

He shrugs, "I don't like talking about it."

"A girlfriend, right?"

"She was born in London, and when she moved back there she didn't think that our relationship would last being long distant."

"Well maybe adopting a kid can help fill your lonely void."

"Apparently, you don't know me much. Why don't you adopt a kid? Change someone else's life."

"Frankie hates that idea. He doesn't want a kid."

"And Frankie is?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is that the reason why you had a late night?"

"Mac, I told you I don't want to talk about it. And it wasn't."

"Fine," he frowns.

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

He shrugs, "I don't even know. So when are you going back to that orphanage anyways?"

"I was actually thinking about going after I stopped by here."

"Maybe I will tag along."

Stella finished her coffee and paid Jason. Mac paid for his drink as well.

"Do you even have a car?" Stella asked. As he got into her car.

"Yeah I do, I just enjoying running is all."

"Oh okay," she smiles. She tells him a little about St. Basil's on the way there. It was about a thirty minute drive with traffic.

Once they made it Mac got out of the car.

"Big place."

"Yeah, that's where I spent all my life until I was 25."

"Sorry."

"You really have to stop saying that."

"Sor... okay," he nods.

She shook her head and they walked into St. Basil's. They were immediately greeted by two young girls and a boy.

"Stella!" they all rush up to her, giving her hugs.

"Hey, this is a friend of mine, Mac Taylor."

They look up at him and smile.

"Is he here to adopt us?" one of the girls ask.

"Right now, he's just visiting."

"Oh," the other little girl said, with a small frown.

"So, what are your names?" Mac asked.

"I'm Ariel and this is my sister, Katie," the first girl introduced. "And this is our brother Billy."

"Well, pleasure meeting you all."

"You guys can go back to playing, I'm just showing Mac around."

They nod, give her a hug and then get back to what they were doing.

"Adorable."

"Told you you would be fine."

She showed him around the place. A boy was running and ran into Mac.

"I'm sorry sir," the 18 year old apologized. "That jerk is trying to throw water balloons at me."

He then recognized Stella.

"Oh, hey Stella. Who's this guy?"

"Mac Taylor. A friend of mine. Mac, this is Reed he is very stubborn," Stella told Mac.

"I'm not that stubborn Stella," the boy grunts.

"I need to go to the bathroom, so why don't you guys get to know each other?" she nods and walked away.

"So, what's your whole name?"

"Reed Garrett. I'm not stubborn either, she just teasing is all. So your not the new man in her life? Because she with this guy named Frankie, complete dick by the way. I swear you can take him in a fight. So how long have you known Stella?"

"Only a few weeks."

"You know she's almost been with Frankie for a year. I told her he isn't right for her but she didn't care. Why am I telling you this anyways?" Reed rambled.

Mac shrugs.

"I've known Stella for two years. She's real nice. Are you nice?"

Mac just shrugs again.

"You don't talk much dude. What's the matter with you?"

"Do you usually talk this much?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing. If I did adopt I wouldn't want a boy to talk my ear off."

"Your not a young people person are you?"

"I was a Marine, I learned to be on my own."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is this why you are so grumpy?"

"Kid, I don't want to talk to you about it."

"The name is Reed, you don't want me calling you sir, huh?"

"Not really."

"Well glad we have an understanding. Anyways here comes Stella," he nods.

"So you two have a good talk?"

"Can we go now?" Mac asked.

"Reed, what did I tell you about talking too much to people?"

"You know I don't have any friends. So Mac here to adopt a kid?"

"I just wanted to show him around. And that was up to him."

"I don't want to adopt anymore."

"It's because I talked too much. I'll be good."

"How about if you and Mac bonded for a week, and then he gets to decide if he wants to adopt you."

"Stella..." Mac starts.

"Mac, it takes a week to love him."

"Yeah Mac, give me a chance. Please?"

Mac had to give in. "Okay, I'll give you a week."

"Alright!" Reed smirks. "Okay, here is my cell phone number," Reed hands him a card out of his pocket. "Made them myself. Call me whenever you get lonely, and before you take me out to lunch."

"Got it," Mac nods, and put the card in his pocket.

"I'll see you guys later," Reed nods and left.

"Just give him a week, you'll be warmed up to him."

"He seems nice, just talks too much."

"I guess he'll fill that void just fine. Anyways we have to sign a waver saying that you can come up here and take him, without them worrying."

They do that and left St. Basil's Mac giving Stella directions to his apartment building so he could get dropped off.

* * *

_**Okay, so how did you like the beginning to this story, more to come for Reed and Mac and our SMacked... please review so I know if I should keep this going.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

_thanks for the reviews, hope you guys still enjoy what I have planned_

_**Chapter 2: Bonding Time**_

Mac woke up the next day. He had a dream about Stella getting harmed by Frankie, but he knew it was just a dream.

He picked up his phone which read 9 o' clock. He called Reed.

"Reed, it's Mac."

_"Oh hey, maybe future father."_

"It's only the first day, don't get your hopes up."

_"Okay, I'll call you Mac," Reed grunts. "What did you want?"_

"I was thinking that since I got a week with you, and I have nothing else better to do, we should go out for brunch."

_"Sounds great, I'll be in the front waiting for you."_

"Okay," Mac agrees and hangs up.

He took a quick shower and headed towards his car so he could go pick up Reed.

He made it there within an hour. He went inside, and was instantly greeted by Reed.

"Hey Mac, let's get out of here," Reed rushed towards the exit and Mac recieved a nod from the lady at the desk. He followed the very excited 18 year old.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"Fine Mac, how about yours?"

"Just like the rest of them," Mac got in the car, and Reed on the passenger side.

The ride to the diner was with mostly silence, or Reed rambling around his day.

The enter the diner and is greeted by Jason.

"Hey Mac... who's this little guy?"

"I'm not little I'm 18 dude. And the name is Reed Garrett."

"He talks too much, but Stella told me I had to give him a week to rub off on me."

"Stella's a good woman, and nice meeting you Reed."

He nods and sat down. Mac telling Jason what they wanted for brunch.

"So kid, how did you get into the orphanage?"

"My parents died in a car crash. I was in the back seat, only one with my seatbelt on. It was the worst thing I ever seen in my life Mac. I wasn't even close with them but cried non stop for a week."

"Oh, sorry about the Reed."

"It's okay. So where are your parents?"

"My father died of cancer and my mother lives in a Chicago nursing home. She's still hanging in there."

"Well at least your old enough to not be an orphan. It sucks sometimes, being alone."

"Now you have me, I guess."

"Thanks Mac. Anyways, you didn't tell me how much you knew Stella."

"Not much she comes here every Wednesday and Friday morning, and we just talk."

"So you can talk," Reed smiles. "I write stuff. Nobody reads any of my work though. There's some real deep shizz happening in what I write."

"What do you write about?"

"Teenaged stuff. You don't want to here about it. A lot of violence really. It's kind of like a supervillian comic."

"So, that mean you draw too, right?"

"Yeah, I loved reading comics when I was little. Got into drawing and then decided to write. It's about an orphan who kills people for their souls."

"Interesting."

"The guy hated being in the orphanage, and he came back to haunt the kids that were mean to him. And he was dead, so he needed all the souls of the people being mean to him to come back as a human.

"Okay, I don't have to read that. You sure you aren't mental?"

"No, but if I was I would have already killed you," Reed laughs. "You know I was kidding right. I do write stories, but mainly poetry and just about how I am feeling. I don't want you think I'm a crazy boy. I'm one hundred percent normal."

"Anyways, what were you going to tell me yesterday about Stella and Frankie?"

"Why do you all of a sudden want to know?" he crossed his arms.

"I had a dream that he hurt her."

"Oh, well... I don't know the whole story all I know is he always looks mad, glaring at me mean when Stella brings him along to st. Basil's, I think he hates children. I just don't get a good vibe from that dude."

"I hope she'll be okay."

"You sound worried."

"I'm a good friend is all."

"And you guys only met a few weeks ago?"

Mac nods.

"Well, maybe you can be her knight in shiny armour."

"Trust me, I'm the last person she could ever go for."

"Your too hard on yourself," Reed pats his back. "If you want her, I'll help."

"No need Reed, I can handle things on my own."

He shrugs, "Okay, I was just saying. You might change your mind."

"I doubt it," he smirks... and then there was some silence.

Mac's phone started to ring, he picked up and answered.

"Mr. Taylor?" a man's voice sounded.

"Who's this?"

"Detective Don Flack. I'm a friend for Stella's, and works for the NYPD."

"What happened?"

"Stella's in the hospital Angel of Mercy, and was asking for you, so I got the CSI team to track you down, and they tracked down your number."

"I'll be right there," he hung up his phone.

"Where are you going?" Reed asked.

"The hospital, come on, I'll tell you on the way," Mac paid for their food and grabbed Reed's hand and they got in his car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

_**So what's going to happen please leave a review if u want to know what happened**_


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Plans

_if you dont like outcome of women being abuse it ain't bad at all but if you dont wanna read it is fine with me_

_and **A/N:** i started school today so idk how often I'll be updating especially if I'm always this tired after school_

_**Chapter 3: Change of Plans**_

Once they got there he rushed to the front counter.

"I got a phone call from a Detective Flack. I'm Mac Taylor, looking for Stella Bonasera," he says out of breath.

"Third level, fifth room from the left of the elevator," she nods and Mac and Reed headed to the elevator.

They were still silent, neither wanting to say anything. They get out when it dings and they go where they were instructed.

They ran into a tall dark haired guy with blue eyes.

"Are you detective Flack?" Mac quickly asks.

"Yeah. Reed, right?" he asks the 18 year old.

The boy nods, "Yeah, I saw you before. How've you been man?"

"Fine, until I got this call about Stella. She's like a sister to me. She got hurt pretty badly. I would have killed that man myself, but finding out she already did."

"Well, can I see her?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but she got a slight concussion. She called for you before she passed out. They don't know how long she will be out for."

Mac nods in understandment, "Reed, stay out here."

"But I want to go see her," he frowns.

"I think it would be best Reed," Don nods. "You don't want to see the condition she's in. I promise you," Don pats the boys head.

"Fine," he grunts, sitting down on the bench.

"I'll be out in five," Mac nods and went into her room.

He gasped at the sight of Stella. Mac for some reason felt his eyes water.

"I shouldn't be crying," he sighs, wiping his eyes. He brought a chair to her bedside, and sat down in it. "I would have kicked that man's ass," he frowns, wiping her damp hair off her forehead. "Can't believe he hurt you," he sighs, grabbing her hand, kissing the top of her head. Not feeling uncomfortable at all.

"Maybe Reed was right," he started, more to himself and then to Stella, "You were right it does take a while to like Reed... I don't know he rubbed off on me quicker than planned. I might actually think of adopting him. I can get over my fear of thinking I'll be a bad father."

He smiles, and then recieves a squeeze from Stella.

"You do hear me," Mac grins, he closes his eyes in relief.

"Frankie?" Stella moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Stella. You killed Frankie, it's Mac."

"Where's Frankie?" she half shouts, causing Mac to worry there was some strain in her voice.

"He's not here Stell."

She quickly opens her eyes, "Mac? What are you doing here? Where's Frankie?"

"You killed him."

She shook her head, "That's impossible. He was making me breakfast at his place? Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital Stella," he gently squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" Stella cried.

"I don't know I was with Reed and a friend called..."

"Don? Let me talk to Don."

He nods, and got up, he opens the door slightly Reed rushes in and Don follows.

"Stella!" Reed shouted. "I thought you were going to die on me. You can't do that to me," Reed cried, water falling out of his eyes.

"Reed, I'm not going to die on you."

Reed wipes his eyes, and gave Stella a hug. "I love you too much. I wanted to kill him myself."

"Don, what's this about Frankie being dead?"

"Dispatch called saying a woman was being harassed by a guy and you shot him in self defense."

"I did? But Frankie was making breakfast."

"I'm sorry Stella, but he's not coming back," Don sighs, he can't stand seeing Stella this way.

She covers her eyes and started crying, she pulled Don close.

"Am going to jail?" Stella frowns.

He pulls back shaking his head, "You killed a man in self defense, you aren't getting locked up any where."

"Good," she smiles, slightly. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I did."

Don rubs her back, "You'll be fine and safe from now on Stella."

She nods in agreement.

"I'm glad your alright Stella," Reed smiles.

"Reed, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me about Frankie."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I don't want you to feel guilty," he pats Stella's back.

"Well, now that I know your awake, I should really get back to work."

"Okay, and thanks Don," she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for a friend," he nods. "You guys take care," he ruffles up Reed's hair and pats Mac on his back.

Reed sits down in the chair, "Stella, thanks for introducing me to Mac. He's a great guy."

"Of course he is," she looked up and gave Mac a small smile.

"I think he's warmed up to me already to be honest. And he actually talks more," Reed smiled, giving Mac a smile. "He took me out for brunch."

"Did he really?" Stella asked with a smile.

Reed nods, "Yeah, picked me up and everything. I'm glad I met him Stella. Well i got to use the bathroom, I'll be back," he nods, going into the bathroom in the room.

"Thanks Mac... you really made him happy apparently. He seems fond of you."

"He's a good kid."

"So your thinking about adopting him, or was that just a dream?"

"No I actually did," he smiles. "I like him."

"Well I'm glad, because he needs someone to want to take care of him."

Mac nods, they sit in silence until Reed came out of the bathroom.

* * *

_**Okay so you know what to do please leave a review before you go**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back On Your Feet

_thanks for the reviews, the angst of Stella's memories are done, smooth sailing here on out. and my muse has gone on OVERLOAD... so im getting more ideas for new stories and less time my muse wants to write for my on going stories_

**_Chapter 4: Back On Your Feet_**

Stella was in good condition so the doctor let her go home once it got dark. Mac and Reed spent the whole day at the hospital.

"Thanks for staying with me today. It helped my sanity."

"Anything to help," Reed grinned. "Your a great person and needs to be treated with care."

"Okay, so you want me to drive you back to your apartment?" Mac asked.

"You should probably drop Reed off first," Stella suggests, causing Mac to look in the mirror, shaking his head at the smiling 18 year old.

"Yeah, you can drop me off," Reed smile getting bigger by the second.

"Fine," I mumbled and stuck the keys into the ignition. They drove off to St. Basil's which wasn't that far away from the hospital.

I told Stella to wait inside, and I would drop him off inside.

"Your welcome," Reed smiles.

"You understand that Stella just got her by her boyfriend who she was almost dating for a year."

"She seems happy with you Mac, I can tell your absolutely smitten."

"I don't get smitten Reed. There is still stuff you don't know about me."

"Well that's what this week is about right? Us getting to know each other?"

"Yeah. How about tomorrow we can go somewhere and have a talk?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you later then."

Mac nods, "Your a nice guy Reed."

"You too Mac, just be sure Stella gets up to her apartment safely."

"You have nothing to worry about," Mac smirks, recieving a nod from Reed. Once Reed walked away, Mac headed back to his car. He found Stella leaning back against the chair, her eyes closed. Mac got inside and lightly closed the door, careful not to wake her.

He smiles at her, and just pats her hand. And then he turned on the car, but didn't know where Stella's apartment was, so he regrettably had to wake her up. She looked so peaceful though, and she was smiling.

"Stella... I can't take you home if I don't know where you live."

She moans, and slowly woke up, and she told him her address.

He smirks, which is unnoticed by Stella. He arrives there in less than twenty minutes.

"Thank you Mac. We're even now," she smiles, taking off her seatbelt. He looks at her with confusion.

"I drove you home last time."

"But I stayed with you all day at the hospital, so now you still owe me."

"I'll pay for us tomorrow at the diner."

"Okay, well good night?"

She nods and then froze in her place, she turns to me. "Do you mind walking me up to my apartment?"

"Um," Mac hesitates. "Only if you want me to."

"Of course I do," she grins, and he shuts off the car and they head into her building when Stella gets all situated.

The walk to her place was quiet, then they got to the door.

"Well, you have a good night there, okay Stella?"

"Do you want to come in for coffee or something?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to be up early."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then," she nods and went inside closing the door.

He sighs and then went back to his car. The ride to his place he just spent reminiscing on how him and Stella met.

_It was a warm afternoon on a Friday in October. Mac entered the diner and ordered his usual black coffee two sugars._

_The owner smiled, "Hey Mac, there is a very sexy woman coming in here."_

_Mac looks over his shoulder._

_"No don't look," Mac turns back around and then the door opens._

_He saw Jason smiling as she walked in the door._

_"You enjoy looking at me?" Stella asked sitting down a few seats from Mac._

_"Sorry, you just look... beautiful."_

_"Well thanks. Just give me a black coffee, with two sugars," she nods, leaving Jason with a smile as he goes gets her coffee._

_"Hey," she nods to Mac._

_"Hey," he replies back. "You come here often?"_

_"No, I just started coming today."_

_"Well I'm Mac Taylor."_

_"And I'm Stella Bonasera, nice to meet you," she gave him a small smile._

And from there on out they have been good friends ever since.

When Mac arrives home, the last thing he remembers is her smile and then gets ready and goes to bed. Hoping tomorrow goes well and maybe he could get to know Stella better than he already did.

* * *

**_Yeah this chapter was shorter than planned, but hope you enjoyed it, and maybe you guys can give me ideas of what else to write with this story._**


	5. Chapter 5: Day of Interests

_OH MY, thanks for the reviews so glad ur enjoying this story, more to come :)_

**_Chapter 5: Day of Interests_**

Mac woke up to his phone ringing. He slowly reaches for it, and saw Reed's I.D. pop up.

_"Good morning Mac."_

"Reed, it is seven in the morning."

_"So how did last night go with Stella?"_

"Fine, I dropped her off and went home."

_"Dang Mac, you need to work on your dating skills."_

"Why are you so interested in me getting together with Stella?" Mac groans.

_"Because I care. Anyways, are you going to come pick me up or what? I'm hungry and the food over here sucks."_

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

_"You can come quicker than that. Make it fifteen minutes."_

"Fine," Mac grunts.

_"And Mac, you don't sound much like a morning person, you should really work on that," Reed smiles. "You don't want Stella leaving you because your grumpy."_

"Okay," Mac shook his head and hung up. That kid has some problems.

Mac went in the shower to freshen up and once he got done with that got dressed, then he grabbed his keys and went to go pick up Reed.

Once he steps in St. Basil's he is automatically greeted by Reed.

"Mac attack, about time... your late."

"Reed..."

"Okay okay I'm sorry well let's go hit up your joint," Reed smiles walking passed Mac, who follows. As they get situated in his car, he drove to his diner. Most of the ride was spent with Reed talking about all the good things about Stella.

"Reed, you seem very fond of Stella, but she just shot her boyfriend, I doubt her having a relationship so soon is a good idea."

"Fine," Reed grunts, hopping out the car and walking into the diner. He smiles once he sees Stella sitting at the counter. "Stella!"

"Hey Reed."

"Mac couldn't stop talking about you on the ride over here," Reed spat out before Mac entered.

"Hey Stella."

"Hey Mac," she smiles, and Mac sat down in between Stella and Reed. "You have a good night?"

"Yeah it was okay, how about you?"

"First night I had been alone for a while."

"Now you know how I've been feeling," Mac frowns. "Your never fully alone, isn't that what you told me?"

"Yeah," Stella sighs.

"So Mac what do you do for a living?" Reed asked, noticing Mac getting uncomfortable while he's talking to Stella in front of him.

"I was in the Marines."

"So you just spend your days doing nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"And you enjoy that?" Reed frowns. "But I think military people are very interesting. I probably won't be one though. I still plan on probably being a fire fighter. How do you manage to get around if you don't have a job?"

"I just do Reed," Mac moans.

"Fine, I'll shut up then," Reed grunts.

"Thanks," Mac told the boy.

"Why are you mad anyways, I'm just trying to help you out," Reed told Mac.

"I'll be back," Mac got off of his seat and headed to the bathroom.

"Sorry Reed, I don't know what's wrong with Mac."

"He's just pissed I woke him up at 7. I can deal."

"Guess I shouldn't be too worried then."

"Why would you be worried about Mac at all?" Reed asks with a smile.

"Guess I just care is all."

"Well, I think he likes you. He went to the orphanage with you, just so he could probably spend more time with you."

"You think so?" Stella asked, not sounding hopeful.

Reed shrugs. "Do _you _like him?"

"He's a real great guy. But I just got out of a relationship that lasted almost a year."

"That's what Mac said. You guys are more stubborn than me," Reed grins. "You should just give Mac a chance. I actually like this guy. I was never fond of Frankie as long as I knew him. There is just something about Mac thats different."

"I can believe that," Stella smiled, and watched as Mac came back from the bathroom.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"You," Stella looks at him with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with me, if that's what you're wondering. I'm just tired."

"I believe you Mac," Stella replies rubbing his back.

"Thanks," he sighs.

"If you want a job, maybe Don Flack could help you out. If you were in the Marines, the NYPD could probably use you."

"Finding killers, interrogating people and running after perps? Doesn't sound much fun."

"It could be."

"How did you meet Don Flack anyways?"

"Long story, one I will have to tell you some other time."

Reed just grins the whole time Mac and Stella are talking.

"Maybe you guys should go on a date and talk about it," Reed suggested.

"Reed," Mac grunts.

"I don't know Mac, he sounds kind of convincing."

Mac shook his head, "We see each other every Wednesday and Friday morning."

"Well you ever think you like seeing her more."

"Reed," Stella pats the boy's hand. "Think before talking does help you know."

"Okay. I'm sorry. So Mac can we go to the police station now?"

"Fine, we can go."

"Yay!" Reed jumps off his seat and rushes to the car, after saying good bye to Stella.

"I'll see you next Wednesday then," Stella nods with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry," Mac frowns, squeezing her arm. "I just want to deal with Reed first. I'm not looking for any kind of relationship right now. I mean I got my heart broken and you killed your guy."

"I understand Mac. I'm on the same page as you, as for Reed I swear he has the rest of our life planned."

"And that's what scares me."

"Whatever we have Mac, I don't care how slow it goes. I just want us both to be happy."

"Me too," Mac nods. "Well I should get going and take Reed over to the station."

"You guys mind if I join you."

"If you do, it'll spare me. That boy needs some duct tape," Mac smirked.

"Don't be too mean to the kid," Stella laughed.

"He's a pretty okay guy, I have to admit."

"Just like you," Stella smiled. And on that note they both left the diner, and walked over to Mac's car. Today would be an interesting day for sure.

* * *

_**Okay so how was that chapter... I never saw my story ever since I updated last, so this chapter went different than I had planned when I ended my last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THoughts are OH SO WELCOMED :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: At The NYPD Precinct

_thanks for the review so here's more of the story, and hope Reed will be less annoying lol_

**_Chapter 6: At The NYPD Precinct_**

They make it to the station soon. Reed rushes out of the car, so he could run inside the NYPd building.

"That boy is crazy," Mac shook his head as him and Stella got out of his car.

Stella smiled and they made their way into the station.

"Stella! Nice to see you up and about," Don's partner greets.

"Thanks Jess. Where's Don?"

"Interrogation."

"Okay. Jess this is my friend Mac Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," Jess nods. "I'm Don's partner, professionally and romantically," she smirks.

"About time Jess," Stella smiles. "You two have been dancing around each other for years."

"Thanks," Jess smiles. "Here comes Don now," she nods in the hall to her boyfriend.

"Stella!" Don smirks, going over and pulling her into a hug. "So glad your up and about."

"That's what Jess said," Stella smirks.

"See you brought Reed and Mac along. Thanks man, for keeping my Stella safe."

"It wasn't a problem at all Detective."

"Just call me Don. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Reed wanted to visit..."

"And Mac was wondering how he can get a job here. He's an ex-Marine," Stella finishes.

"Nice," Don smirks. "You would have to go through two weeks of training. Since I'm a good NYPD assisstant, I can help you out. I will be your teacher and you'll have to keep a log that I will sign off after each session."

"That's a lot of work."

"But you do seem fit for the job. Each session is between 2 to 3 hours."

"Thanks. I think it's worth a shot."

"Cool, so when do you want to start?"

"Next week. I don't have plans for next Wednesday. But until then I'm supposed to hang with Reed."

"Oh yeah, Stella told me that," Don smirked.

"So Don. Do I seem fit for a fireman?" Reed asked.

"Fireman?" he asked, looking at Stella, who just shrugs. "Don't you write stuff. You can be a journalist or something. Trust me, you don't want to be with the FDNY. They're low lifes," Don smirked.

"Especially Brendon Walsh," Jess tells them.

"Why'd you have to bring him up? He almost cost me my badge."

"He's just an selfish ass Don. Glad you didn't fight him."

"Glad I had you holding me back. I could of killed that bastard."

There was some silence and then Jess' radio went off.

"I have to go, I'll see all of you later," Jess sighs, giving Mac and Stella a hug and patting Reed's head.

"Be safe Jess," Don frowns, pulling her close and kissing her. She pulls back with a smile.

"I will," she grinned, patting his cheek and then left.

"She's some kind of amazing, ain't she Stella?"

"Of course."

"So back to you Reed. What ever gave you the idea of becoming a fireman?"

"Their cool."

"Your better of at being a journalist. They are above the FDNY any day."

"They seem boring though. They don't put out fires every day."

"Trust me Reed. They are snobs. You shouldn't be involved with that."

Reed frowns, "Fine."

"Who's this Brendon Walsh guy?" Stella asked.

"Fireman who thinks he's hotter than everybody."

"He sounds pathetic if you ask me," Mac smiled.

"Trust me Taylor, he is," Don frowns. "He tried flirting with Jess, he was annoying her and I stepped in and he wanted to fight me."

"What a jerk."

"He won't do it again, because I threatened that I would arrest him for harrassment on an officer."

"He doesn't sound cool," Reed spoke up. "I'll kick his ass if he tried anything with Stella."

"You don't have to worry about that Reed," Stella told him. "I wouldn't ever give him the time of day."

"Stella, he'll get on you whenever you least expect it."

"I'll be sure to look out for him Don."

"Okay. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't Don."

"That's what you said about Frankie Stella."

"Why'd you have to go bring him up Don?" Mac frowned.

"I was just trying to tell her to not make the same mistake."

"I can take care of myself Don. Mac, I'll be out in the car," Stella frowns, and left the precinct.

"Too bad for being her favorite brother," Reed sighs.

"I'm just looking out for Stella. Okay?" he frowns at Reed, who puts his arms up in surrender.

"I was just saying."

"I'll go talk to her," Mac nods.

"No. I'm going to have to."

"I think it would be best if I calm her down, so she will want to talk to you."

"That's probably better," Don shrugs.

Mac nods, and heads out of the precinct. Stella was outside the car, because she couldn't get inside. Her eyes were watery.

"Stella, are you okay?"

She looks up and nods, "I'm sorry. Just the memories came back to me. I'm not really mad at Don, just at the whole situation."

"I'm sorry," Mac replies, pulling her into a hug. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"It just hurts so much."

"That's what friends are for, to help you," he whsipers, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Mac."

"For what?" he asked, her pulling back slightly.

"For being there when I need someone most," she replies, pulling him close again. Mac rubs her back. A few minutes later, Stella dried her tears and her and Mac headed back inside the precinct.

* * *

**_Sorry for the change of mood, idk how it headed that way, but hope you dont hate it, so please leave a review so I know I didnt screw it up. Please and thank you :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Walk In the Park

_thanks for the review so here's more of the story, and hope Reed will be less annoying lol Love allthe review im getting for this story idk how long I am going to let this story write out, but hopefully u enjoy every chapter, two of my stories are on hiatus, untill my muse for those come back... the muse for this story is doing fine_

**_A/N: starting to do POV's from Stella Mac and Reed to make it more interesting, if that's okay with you, and longer chapters most likely_**

**_Chapter 7: Walk In the Park_**

We came back inside the precinct.

"Stella," Don starts, but Stella only raises her hand.

"Don, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Just the memories came back," she looks at him with a frown.

"I'm still sorry, for the way he treated you and the outcome of your relationship."

"It's okay Don, I'll make it through."

"I'm without a doubt on that," Don smiles, patting Stella's back. Me and Reed just watching their conversation.

"You are still my favorite brother," Stella pulls Don in for a hug.

"Well thank Mac for being a good friend," Don nods my way making me and Stella smile.

"I already did."

"Well okay, but I should really be getting back to work."

"Good idea," Stella nods giving Don a hug, Reed doing the same. I held out my hand for Don to shake, but he pulled me into a hug, pattig my back.

"Hope to see all you guys soon. Can't wait for you to become a member of the team Mac."

"Well, I will be honored," I reply back.

Don nods and then walked away.

"See isn't Don amazing."

"Yeah he is," I agree with Stella.

"Now what are we going to do?" Reed asked.

Me and Stella both look at each other and shrug.

"I'll do whatever you guys want," Stella tells us.

"I don't really care what we do," I tell Reed.

"We can go walking in the park."

"It is a nice day outside Mac," Stella tells me. I guess a walk around Cetral Park won't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So glad Mac and Stella liked my idea. It gave them more of a chance at knowing each other. And I could know more about my maybe adoptive father. Hm, calling Mac that somehow seems right.

We head outside, and I realized that it ws a good day for a walk. I was too into my thoughts to notice how far along Mac and Stella were on the walk. I run up to them.

"Hey, wait for me," I say out of breath.

"Maybe if you stop zoning out, you'll be at the same pace as we are," Stella shook her head.

"Fine," I pout.

"Someone seems a little bit grumpy... you thought of the idea to go for a walk," Mac inputted.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" I ask.

"Because," Mac starts, and I just frown.

"I didn't really want an answer you know."

"Are we going to continue walking or not?" Stella asked.

"Sure, but I'm in front this time," I smirk, rushing in front of Stella and Mac.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the scene with Reed and Mac was just too adorable. Mac finally stopped looking so tense around Reed. Reed is a good kid, even though sometimes he might talk too much.

"Are you okay?" Mac interrupts my thoughts. I didn't even realize that we were at the park entrance.

"Oh um... just thinking."

"About? I mean if I'm okay to ask."

"Just you and Reed."

"Oh," Mac smiles, and we start walking again. He was just talking about him being in the Marines and his family life when he was younger. His stories about him being in the Marines was exciting as well as emotional. But when he started talking about how his dad died of cancer I felt upset, except now I know where he got his good quailities from.

I then tell him a little about my family, how I was an orphan, all alone in the world. I got a little choked up, then I didn't notice that Mac wrapped his hand around mine. It was warm, and I couldn't help but smile.

"But now, I'm just as strong as ever, except for my um... Frankie relationship ending badly."

"We don't have to talk about that anymore if you don't want," he tells me, as I look into his blue eyes.

"I know, sorry," I tell him, me myself not even knowing what I was apologizing for.

"You don't have to apologize to me Stella, okay?" he asks, lifting my chin up so blue connected to green.

I nod, and I felt a smile forming on my face.

"I'm guessing I said the right thing."

"You did Mac," I smile. My hand tightening around his. The connection felt nice, something I never experienced with Frankie. Mac doesn't seem like the one who accepts any kind of personal display of affection especially in public.

"Your a good person Stella," Mac tells me, maybe just to fill the silence, I don't know. What I do know is that I do enjoy just being in silence instead of being talked to death to by Reed.

"So are you," I admit, causing Mac to stop walking. "I didn't say anything wrong now, did I?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, but thanks."

"It really isn't a problem, you are a kind, caring man. I don't even know what I saw in Frankie."

He looks at me with a slight frown. "Apparently you saw a lot."

"All I know is that I'm going to make sure I pick the right guy next time. In a year or two, whenever I get over... him."

"If they exist."

"Someone does, I just haven't realized it yet."

"Well for you, of course there is someone perfect out there for you. For me, I have no one," he frowns.

"Did she tell you that when she left you?" I asked him.

"You mean my last girlfriend?"

I nod my head.

"Not that, just when she left, my hopes for me having a romantic relationship with someone just wouldn't happen."

"I don't doubt for one second that someone is fit for you."

"Thanks," he sighs.

"No Mac, I mean it," I tell him. "Your a nice caring man."

"So is Jason?"

"You think I should go out with Jason worker from the diner. Your kidding me right?"

"He has the hots for you, Stella."

"And how do you know this?"

"I talked to him about it, one of the days you didn't come. He asked me where you were and I never had an answer."

"And just from that you think he had the hots for me?" I asks, laughing slightly.

"No there is more reasons than that, if you would let me finish my thoughts," he teases.

"Fine, I want to know where you got that crazy idea from," I smile, and he nods, going on about how he knows that Jason has the hots for me.

* * *

_**Okay, so how did you like the POV's being in this chapter instead of me just telling you what happened. Show me how much you enjoyed it in a review... it'll mean the world to me, thanks :) and i mean A LOT**_


	8. Chapter 8: Drunken Mistake

_thanks for reviewing whoever did, and here's more yeah idk how long im going to keep this story I'm in love with my FLangell/ SMacked fic and my superman story... so when he adopts Reed Mac and Stella will move foward and that'll be it... u can use your imagination for the rest :) probably only writng 10 or 11 chapters_

**_Chapter 8: Drunken Mistake_**

**_Mac's POV_**

Me and Stella have been bonding very well lately. I had officially adopted Reed, and then started my NYPD training. I had been through three days. I was getting tired a lot. Reed usually wanted me to watch a movie with him. He got a little sad when I told him I would be busy and didn't give him a reason about why. If I told him, I was going out with Stella he would have talked my ear off about it.

It was about 7 when I was going to leave. I didn't dress too fancy either.

"Reed. I'm going out, behave yourself."

"Why won't you tell me where your going?"

"It's none of your business," I smirk and then headed for Stella's apartment. She told me she was going to prepare a homemade meal.

I made it there in record time, and knocked on the door. Which immediately swung open. She looked amazing in an apron, and her hair up.

"You look some kind of amazing."

"Such a smooth talker tonight aren't we?" Stella winked, and she pulled me inside.

"Smells amazing."

"The food or me?" she flirts.

"Both," I smile, pushing a curl behind her ear. My arms wrapping around her waist.

"So Mac, are you going to kiss me or just stand there looking like that?"

"I like the first idea," I grin, slightly pressing her against the wall, bringing her delicious looking lips to mine.

Her hand goes up in my hair. She moans as my tongue slips passed her lips. After a few seconds she pulls back.

"So, our first kiss was amazing," she states, breathlessly.

"Second will be better," I growl, fiercely bringing her lips back to mine. After a few more seconds of kissing she pulls back and smiles.

"Hot," she purrs, kissing my cheek. "So, does Reed know about our little date?"

"You mean our little relationship we have going on," I smirk. "And no, if he did. I wouldn't be going anywhere."

"How did you get to be so amazing?" she asks me, and she brings her lips to my neck.

"Oh, hello," I state in shock as her tongue licks the crook of my neck. "You okay?" I asked, not trying to sound mean.

"I had like three glasses of wine."

"Three?"

"Almost a whole bottle," she admits. "I'm sorry. I had a headache earlier and it helped," she sighs, rubbing her head.

"Well, maybe you should lay down."

"I don't want to burn dinner."

"You should really lay down Stella."

"Fine," she sighs and laid down on the couch.

"Your beautiful though Stell," I admit, kissing the top of her head.

_**Stella's POV:**_

I don't know why I was nervous about me and Mac's date. We have been dating for like only three days. That's the real reason why I had drunk so much. He still looked very handsome. After he laid me down on the couch, he took the food out of oven, and then came back to me.

"Mac, I'm sorry for tonight. But I don't feel so good, so can you bring me the trash can?"

He nods and soon came back. "It's okay Stella. Just wish our first official date had went better."

"I shouldn't have drunk too much," I frown and vomit in the trash can.

He pulls back my hair, kissing my cheek. "You feel a little better?"

I nod, "Except for ruining our first date."

"It wasn't all bad, I got to see you,' Mac smirks, pushing a curl behind Stella's ear.

"Thanks," I grunt.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm still kind of surprised that me and you are actually in a real relationship," he admits.

"Me too," I nod.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I just want to kiss you, but I probably taste like wine and vomit."

"Want me to help you go to the bathroom, and brush your teeth?"

"You really want to kiss me again."

"Stella, you are the best kisser I have ever known and I only kissed about two women."

"Well, I'll go brush my teeth," I state getting up.

I feel dizzy and sit back down.

"Maybe we can wait for later," Mac sighs, rubbing my side.

"You want to sit down next to me?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Of course," he grins getting up from the floor. I put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He kisses the top of my head, and I look up at the handsome man before me.

"I would stay like this all night."

"Me too," he grins, kissing the top of my nose.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I have my training to go to."

I sigh, "I just want to spend a whole day alone with you, no interruptions."

"Me too Stell," he sighs. I slowly close my eyes and he whispers something into my hair, it left me smiling, as I drift to sleep I feel his arm tighten around me. Now this was something I can get used to.

* * *

**_How'd you like this chapter... please let me know in a review ;) and if u go on my profile be sure to vote on my poll... will close poll before 2011 starts_**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions of Feelings

_here's more of my story, that I hope all you guys are still enjoying_

**_Chapter 9: Confessions of Feelings_**

**_Stella's POV:_**

I woke up and saw Mac asleep on the floor. I had a really bad headache, the last thing I remember was him telling me was he wasn't leaving me ever. We've known each other for over a month now. There's just something about Mac Taylor that's different then my exs. Can I actually be falling in love with Mac so quickly?

I get up and went to go get coffee and some medicine from my headache. I was too busy thinking to notice Mac coming up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Morning to you too," I smile, turning around in his grasp.

"You feeling any better?" he asked me.

"Just a little headache, I just took medicine for. You okay falling asleep on the floor?"

"My back and neck hurts, but it was worth it," Mac smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Want me to help fix the pain?" I winked.

"If you want to help me," Mac grins.

"I have some ways," I whisper, nipping his ear. My lips then start trailing down his neck, my hands resting near the bottom of his shirt.

"I want you so bad," Mac whispers.

I stop and pull back, his confession shocked me a little. "Um... I... um, you do?"

Mac quickly shook his head, "Not if you... um, I should probably go," he frowns. He pulls back and was fixing to turn around, when I reached out for his hand.

"Don't go," I whisper.

"I think it would be best."

"Please," I frown, my eyes watering, making him frown. "I'm tired of being alone."

Mac looks at me, and frowns, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay Stell. I won't go anywhere," he replies, rubbing my back. His shoulder getting wet within seconds.

"I need to tell you something," I tell him when we pull back moments later.

"What is it?" he asked, with a small smile, as I grab hold of his hands.

"Well I woke up and have been thinking this the whole morning," I start with a small smile. Not expecting too much. "I, um... let me just say this is hard to admit so soon. I mean I didn't rush with Frankie and that relationship didn't turn out that great. I don't want this to change for us. I don't want to get hurt ever again."

"I never want to hurt you Stella. You shouldn't be afraid to admit anything to me," he nods, placing his hands on my cheeks, and bringing my lips to his. After a few heated seconds of the kiss he pulls back, placing his forehead on mine.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Mac, I..." I gulp, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whisper my sentence. "And if you don't I understand," I sigh as I see surprise in his eyes.

**_Mac's POV:_**

I wasn't expecting her to say that anytime soon. Her to fall so fast for me. The truth is I love her too. Even before Reed started talking my ear off about it. I will never be anywhere close to Frankie. He was a monster and glad he wouldn't be there to hurt her no more. I would never have any intention of hurting Stella. She is everything I ever wanted.

"Mac?" she asked seconds later when I didn't move or reply.

"I love you too," I finally whispered. "You are everything I always wanted," I smile, she fiercely put her lips back on mine. She pushes me against her fridge. Our tongues wrestling each other. She pulls my shirt off within seconds and then started kissing my neck.

She pulls back, once we're both out of breath.

"How's your neck and back feeling now?"

"My neck is fine," I smile. "My back feels a little tight."

"Sorry I pushed you against the fridge so hard," she smirks. "So you really do love me, don't you?"

"More than I have anyone else," I reply, kissing her neck. Her hands laying on the waistband of my pants. As I was fixing to pick her up, my phone started ringing. "Damn," I mumble and pick up the phone.

_"Mac, where are you at? I'm worried about you!" _Reed said when I picked up.

Stella was nibbling on my neck.

"At Stella's," I told him, as I almost groan, from her sucking on my lobe.

_"What are you doing there? You could have came home first from your date."_

"Your old enough to fend for yourself."

_"But I'm lonely and your not here. What are you doing at Stella's anyways? Your date turn out horrible?"_

"I'm actually still on my date," I reply, Stella stopping what she was doing. There was a few seconds of silence.

_"Your going out with Stella?" _Reed asked, with a small shout.

"Yeah."

_"Oh, well. I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Later,"_ he rushed and then hung up.

"Reed?" Stella asked me, and I nodded.

"He was just being worried. Now I forgot what I was about to do," I state with a small pout.

"I don't know," she flirts, teasing the hairs on my neck.

"I think I remember," I smiled, and picked her up before she expected it.

"Nice touch," she grins, kissing my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Stella replies, my lips lying on hers as they fit together perfectly. We started kissing as we head into the bedroom, to start our union as lovers.

Nothing else was planned except spending the whole day together. The only person who mattered was Stella. I could meet Don for training another day. I was staying with the woman I was going to end up spending the rest of my life with.

* * *

**_There will only be one more chapter after this, so leave a small review to hypen up my muse. Final chapter next, so be on the lookout for that._**


	10. Chapter 10: In For The Long Haul

**_here is the... (LONG PAUSE)... FINAL CHAPTER... i know a few are you are happy or sad, or maybe both, but it ends good... and FYI there WONT be a sequel_**

**_Chapter 10: In For The Long Haul_**

**_Mac's POV:_**

Two weeks have passed since we admitted our love for each other. Some people may think rushing is bad, but if you love each other things should not go slow, right?

This is the first morning I have woken up in my bed, and Stella wasn't present. I usually just slept with her at her place. I was going to see Stella at her place. But she told me she would come to my place, and she had something very important to talk about. I don't know if I should be worried or not.

My training has been finished, and my first day of working in the NYPD is tomorrow is six in the morning.

Don had handed me my badge yesterday, my gun not being given to me until two weeks time.

As soon as I was fixing to fall back asleep, there was a hard banging on my bedroom door.

"Come in Reed!" I shook my head, and soon Reed enters with a big smile on his face.

"I hope there's a good reason for you to disrupt my sleep."

"Oh there is Mac, trust me," he smirks, quickly sitting on my bed.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to guess?"

"Guess first."

"That girl you met at the diner asked you out?" I guessed.

"Nope," Reed smiles.

"I guessed now tell me," I frown.

"Okay. I got a job..."

"Yeah."

"I'm a journalist for... the New York Times."

"The real New York Times?"

"No Mac, the fake one. Yes the real one. I applied there last week and they're letting me be on the writing staff."

"What are you going to write about?"

"Um... I give advice to people. I know it sounds lame, but me Reed Garrett is actual going to be in the New York Times."

"That's great Reed."

"Yeah, it's always been my dream to write in the Times."

"I thought your dream was to be a fireman?" I shook my head.

"Well, that didn't go over to well," Reed smirks. "So also now that your up, Stella called and said she was on her way."

"Thanks," I grin, stepping out of the bed, ruffling up the boy's hair.

"Hey Mac, someday your going to have to stop that," Reed offers me a pout.

"Your how old Reed?" I tease him and then go out into the living room. Reed follows and sat next to me on the couch.

"So you and Stella are pretty involved with each other, aren't you?" Reed smiles, acting innocent.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this."

And I was saved as soon as I heard a knocking on the door. I grin, and quickly went to go open it. Stella appears, her lips showing off a sexy smile.

I let her inside, with a smile, and then started kissing her. She felt so good in my arms. I pull back.

"You are amazingly sexy," I smirk, kissing her neck.

"Get a room you two," Reed made himself known.

I pull back and look at the boy.

"Don't you have any other important stuff to do?"

"I'll find something, because I don't need to see no make out session."

"Good," I smile. He frowned and quickly rushed to his room, closing the door.

As soon as I know he's gone I continue kissing Stella's neck.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

But as soon as I mentioned that a frown came upon her face. I frown. "What's wrong?" I ask, placing my hands on her cheeks.

She takes my hand and leads me to the couch, she slowly sat down, putting her hands in her lap.

"I... um have something to tell you. All morning I tried to get out of my head that you'll be mad, I know you love me, but when I tell you this and you leave me... I'll try to deal with it."

"I'm not leaving you not now, not even in ten years. I'm with you for the long haul. Whatever it is, we can be strong about it."

"Mac. I'm pregnant," she sighs. "With your child."

"Pregnant?" I asked, just making sure I heard her right.

"I knew you wouldn't want this," she frowns, water that build up in her eyes finally fell.

I quickly pull her into a hug. "Stella..." I frown. "Don't do this. I love you. I wasn't expecting it is all."

After a few seconds, I hear the crying stop, and she pulls back, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too," she gulps.

"I am going to be there for the baby Stella. It's our child. Even if it wasn't I would still help you take care of it."

"You really mean that?" she smiles, slightly.

"I meant every word, including that I love you," I kiss her cheek.

"I don't know what I was so worried about then."

"It's okay. I just want you to know that I'm in a relationship with you for the long haul."

"Thanks Mac. You made me realize how silly I was being about this. I knew you wouldn't leave me," she smiles, pulling me back into a hug.

"I love you Stella Bonasera," I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too Mac Taylor," she pulls back with a smile. Before I realized it, Stella's lips were on mine. Her tongue enters my mouth, and starts wrestling with mine.

She moans once I tease her neck with my lips and tongue.

"You know what Mac?" she smiles, as she stops my actions.

"What is it?"

"The bedroom sounds good all of a sudden," she grins.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm positive," she replies, and then kisses me right below the ear.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask, picking her up in my arms, and she wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you," I admit again, while kissing on her neck.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

"Wouldn't have said it any better myself," I grin, as I close my bedroom door. As we start our union as a couple, as lovers, and expecting parents. And I admit that I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_Okay, so was that amazing for an ending or what... lol :) leave one more review before you go and thsnks for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story :D_**


End file.
